Wikiality:Things To Do
If you find a project you want to take on, please type two hyphens ("-") followed by four tildes ("~") with no spaces in between after the project description below. That is the code the wiki uses to post your user name and time/day stamp. If you have any questions, please post it on the talk page. If you have any suggestions, please add them below! Articles That Need Help If you are looking for an article that could use the special touch that only a hero with balls has, why not head on over to the article listed below for Wikiality.com's collaboration of the week and put those balls to good use. Make sure you follow the guidelines for articles on Wikiality.com by reading this page. Current Collaboration We're still giving Steve Kagen a break, but is all over current events, check out Recently On The Report to follow topics Stephen discussed recently! Suggestions For Collaboration * update all Congress seats using Washington Post's handy list for the 110th Congress: here. Images Needed * Please see the request here On-going Projects site-related * design stub templates for: ** religious topics ** scientific topics ** pages about people ** un-American topics * seperate Holy Animals from the godless ** go to Wikiality.com's zoo and post a list on this page of animals that are on God's side, and which ones are going to hell. * re-design the Almanac ** complete the Almanac for the entire year, check "facts" * Tag stubs about people with the brand new template:"biostub" show-related * starting with season #5 (2009) the episode guide was updated ** help move all content using the new style * starting at episode 288 review the images in the galleries and create pages using the notes on the image files (any questions ask User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer) * go to Prescott Pharmaceuticals and create posters using Prescott's famous slogans * find and post links to all the books of guests on The Report, without using Amazon.com (use Barnes and Noble or Powell's) : Post the info here * help make sure The Wørd page is updated with the latest words clubhouse-related * reduce the sheer number of clubhouses to something more manageable * design pages for each clubhouse image-related * browse the caption archives and find an article that could use one of the images * go through all the images (starting here thru here) (the oldest images start at this link), tag images that have Stephen in them with the "scpic" tag (any questions ask User:WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer) * create images for these pages * find pages that need pix and tag them government-related * find your district or congressman (or Senator) and infuse the page with your balls geography related * find the page for your city (or make one), fill it with truthiness * find your state, make Stephen proud * fill a tube about a National Landmark Win Badges * delete references to Chuck Norris * remove misspellings of Stephen's name * write captions for news photos/write news stories * vote for featured article * write a featured article * help Stephen better know your district (MeTube)